1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contacting apparatus for a smart card, also called a chip-card reader or a smart-card reader. Said chip-card reader serves the purpose to provide for a contact engagement or a contact connection to the card contacts which are provided on said chip card.
2. Description of the Related Art
Different designs of chip-card readers are already known. For some chip-card readers the chip-card is inserted manually into a reading position, i.e. a position where the contact elements of the chip-card reader are in contact with the card contacts so that information stored in the chip-card can be xe2x80x9creadxe2x80x9d. For the removal of the chip card from the reader the user pushes against the end of the chip card projecting out of the reader, thus initiating a mechanical means, which ejects the chip card from the reading position. Such a chip-card reader is called a push/push-reader, where the card is pushed into the reading position and is removed from the reading position again by pushing against the projecting end of said card.
For other chip-card readers it is necessary to insert the card manually and to remove the card again manually by pulling it out of the reading position. Occasionally, a movable carriage is provided for the guidance of the chip card.
Chip-card readers typically comprise a slot through which the chip card is inserted into the chip-card reader so as to come into contact with the contact elements of the chip-card reader which are typically mounted in a contact support provided by said chip-card reader. In case no chip card is inserted into the chip-card reader it occasionally happens that people try to insert foreign matter for instance knifes into the insert slot of the chip-card reader. This can lead to damage of the components of the reader, for instance the contact elements.
Chip-card readers are known which will pivot the contact support out of the area of the insert slot in case no chip-card is inserted into the reader. This pivotal movement is provided by use of a carriage. It is also known to cover the contact support so as to avoid its damage.
Further, so called push-matic readers are know. With such a reader the chip-card is manually pushed into the reading position and after xe2x80x9creadingxe2x80x9d the card it is automatically moved out of the reading position so as to generally project to a larger extent out of the insert slot of the chip-card reader so as to allow its removal.
While the chip-card is in the reading position, it is generally locked. A de-locking operation occurs by an electric de-locking apparatus for instance after the reading operation has been concluded. This electric de-locking apparatus commonly uses an electro magnet which operates a locking lever to release the chip card if the chip card should be released from the reading position.
If the electrical power source fails a problem occurs with the known chip-card readers, in particular with the push-matic readers in so far, as the electrical de-locking apparatus can typically be actuated once more based upon an electrical charge stored in an electrical condenser. However, the energy stored in said condenser is not likely to be sufficient for a plurality of de-locking operations.
It is an object of the present invention to allow the removal of a chip card from a chip-card reader, in particular from a push-matic reader even if the power supply has failed and even if a condenser or capacitor typically provided in such a chip-card reader has been drained.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for the continued operability of the chip-card reader, i.e. it should be possible, even though the electric power has failed, to insert cards into the chip-card reader into the reading position and to remove said cards from the reading position.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a chip-card reader such that during the de-locking operation the contact elements (reading contact elements) of the chip-card reader are moved into an insert position, were damaging of the reading contacts by vandals is not possible.
In accordance with the invention a chip-card reader is provided such that when the card is removed or pulled out of the chip-card reader a de-locking apparatus for instance in the form of a de-locking lever is actuated and the de-locking lever releases the locking mechanism for the chip-card. The arrangement is such that for said mechanical de-locking operation in case of lack of electrical energy (default of the power supply) no damage of the reading contacts occurs, if a chip card is inserted again.
In accordance with the present invention the chip-card reader comprises contact elements which are moved by force. The chip-card reader comprises a carriage for the card. Said carriage comprises slots adapted to receive the contact elements in a card receiving portion. Said slots form abutment surfaces which will come into engagement with the preferably angled arms of said contact elements so as to move those from a protected rest position into contact engagement with the chip-card contacts. This occurs when said carriage is moved from a start position into a carriage reading position corresponding to the reading position of the card. When the carriage moves back to the start position, in particular due to a spring acting on said carriage, then said abutment surfaces liberates the contact elements for a movement in their rest position, were the contact cusps of the contact elements no longer project into the insert slot of the chip-card reader.
Generally, the present invention is directed to a chip-card reader comprising:
a card receiver portion in which contact elements (reading contacts) are mounted for contacting the chip-card contacts of a chip card located in a reading position of the chip-card reader;
a locking apparatus adapted to lock the chip card in the reading position of the chip card;
an electrical unlocking apparatus adapted to unlock the locking mechanism and releasing the chip card; and
an additional mechanical unlocking apparatus which unlocks the locking apparatus when the card is manually pulled out of the reading position such that the card is completely free for being removed and wherein further another insertion and reading of the card is possible.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention a chip-card reader is provided which comprises:
a card receiver portion with contact elements mounted therein, said contact elements being adapted to contact the chip-card contacts of a chip card located in a reading position;
a carriage reciprocally mounted in said card receiving portion, said carriage being biased against the direction of card insertion into a start position; said carriage being moved into a reading position corresponding to the reading position of the card when inserting said card against said bias;
an apparatus adapted to lock said carriage directly or indirectly in its reading position and thus also locks the card in its reading position;
an electric unlocking apparatus which unlocks the locking apparatus when an electrical unlocking signal is received, such that the card is preferably moved out of its reading position; and
a mechanical unlocking apparatus which is actuated in particular when the electrical power fails by pulling the card manually out of the reading position, said unlock apparatus providing the unlocking such that the carriage can return to its start position and the continued use of the reader by manual operation is possible.
Starting from a chip-card reader having an electrical unlocking apparatus using a capacitor and a release magnet, it is desired to provide for the unlocking of the chip-card reader even if the power supply fails. Typically, the unlocking operation by means of a capacitor can be performed only once, i.e. if the power failure lasts for a long time, then if a chip-card is again inserted into the chip-card reader a locking operation occurs, but because the capacitor is xe2x80x9cemptyxe2x80x9d no unlocking can be effected. It is, however, desired that the chip card should always be removable even if the power supply fails for a long time.
So as to achieve the above object the chip-card reader is provided with an unlocking lever passed which the card moves when being inserted. The chip card further moves a locking element or a locking slide, and the chip card as well as the locking element move a carriage or card guide means. Said carriage is, at the same time, a control element for the contact elements, i.e. the reading contact elements and releases said contact elements for contacting with the card contacts. In the reading position a locking element or a locking lever locks the locking element and thus the entire mechanical system. If a power failure occurs, then the chip card can be pulled out of the chip-card reader. The chip-card reader remains for the time being in its locked position until the card releases the unlocking lever which in turn releases the locking lever, where upon the locking slide moves together with the carriage into the start position. This operation can be repeated a number of times, inasmuch as, if a power failure occurs, for each insertion a locking operation is carried out, but there is also an unlocking operation carried out when the card is pulled out of the chip-card reader.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention can be seen upon review of the figures, the detailed description and the claims which follow.